Je sais mon Coeur
by MissXa
Summary: Ils sont tous les deux enfermée dans une pièce, ils se sont déjà battue trois fois dans cette journée et leurs amis font des plans foireux! Mais si tout ne se passer pas comme ils le penser… Slash HPDM


Tout est a notre cher J.K, sauf un personnage qui me représente (en quelque sorte) (enfin vous verrez !)

Couple : HPxDM

Résumer : Ils sont tout les deux enfermer dans une pièce, Ils se sont déjà battue trois fois dans cette journée et ils en ont plus que marre de leurs amis et leurs plan foireux! Mais si tout ne se passer pas comme ils le penser…

Une béta anonyme et que je remercie grandement pour son courage :D

* * *

Il n'aurait jamais cru que cela aurait pu aller aussi loin. Que ses propres amis feraient un truc pareil! Il faisait les cent pas dans la pièce où il se trouvait en soupirant lourdement. Ils n'avaient pas pu monter ça tout seuls! Ils devaient forcément avoir eu de l'aide venant de quelque par, d'autres élèves! Ses amis avaient beau être des serpents, c'était trop gros pour que se soit seulement eux qui ait osé faire ça!

Drago Malfoy -parce que c'était lui- soupira à nouveau, tout principes de sang-pur jetés par la fenêtre, il se tourna pour la millième fois vers la seule porte de la pièce où il s'était retrouvé enfermer avec LUI.

Lui là, qui essayait tant bien que mal d'ouvrir cette putain de porte de merde. Et ils avaient tout essayé; y jeter le peu de chaises qu'il y avait dans cette chambre -parce que oui, en plus, ils sont dans une chambre-, donner des coups de pied en lançant toutes les injures existantes contre ce pauvre morceau de bois, puis ils s'étaient mis à se traiter de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'ils connaissaient.

Je peux vous dire que Malfoy-Junior en avait plus que marre, mais que Monsieur-le-Balafré-de-Survivant-de-merde aussi en avait sa claque!

Et oui, chers amis! Il ne peut y avoir plus cliché! Les deux ennemis de toujours, némésis depuis leur 11 ans après que l'un ait refusé d'être ami avec l'autre, ces deux jeunes hommes qui aimaient plus que tout se taper dessus pour passer leurs nerfs, étaient enfermés ensemble, dans une des innombrables pièces de Poudlard!

Harry Potter jura une fois de plus en donnant un coup de pied à la porte et alla s'asseoir sur le lit. Joli lit d'ailleurs, il était en bois de cerisier, avec de beaux draps en soie beige et en plus le matelas était géant et SUPER confortable! Dommage qu'il n'y en ai qu'un et qu'ils étaient deux et qu'en plus ils se détestent. C'est incroyable comme leurs amis pouvaient être des connards de la pire espèce! Voldy à côté d'eux c'était un bisounours!

Harry se coucha sur le lit, ses pieds touchant encore le sol, il se frotta les yeux en marmonnant quelque chose sur les couilles de Merlin et le string léopard de Dumbledore.

\- Merci, Potty, de garder cette vision pour toit et de ne pas la partager!

\- Je suis sûr que tout ça, c'est de la faute de tes serpents d'amis! Il n'y a que des serpents pour avoir un plan aussi tordu!

\- Tout de suite mes amis! Ils sont peut-être serpentard, mais pour avoir les couilles de nous enfermer, il n'y a que les tarés de ta maison!

\- Comme si mes amis feraient ça alors que je te hais!

\- Je te hais aussi Balafré!

\- Décoloré!

\- Orphelin!

\- Peroxydé!

\- Tu n'as aucune répartie s'en ai déprimant.

\- C'est pour ne pas trop choquer ton côté sang-pur qui pète plus haut que son cul!

\- Moi au moins j'en ai un de cul!

\- Parce qu'en plus tu me mates?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je mate chez toi?! En plus de n'avoir rien à regarder tu veux que je me brûle les yeux?!

Et c'est comme cela que la deuxième dispute de la soirée commença.

Pourtant la journée avait bien commencé des deux côtés, ils s'étaient levés sans trop de difficultés, s'étaient douchés, habillés et étaient descendus prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Mais JUSTE devant cette putain de porte de merde de la Grande Salle, ils s'étaient vue, confrontés, insultés, et avaient eu un début de bagarre avant que leurs amis respectifs ne les empêchent de s'entre tuer!

Ils s'étaient crachés dessus tout le reste de la journée. Le petit-déjeuner avait été chiant à en mourir pour Ron et Hermione. Le cours de Potion, un désastre. Les plantes du cours de Botanique s'étaient durement vengées en bouffant tout le monde. L'infirmière avait été aussi imbuvable que la bibliothécaire! Le midi, Harry et Drago crachaient sur tout le monde même sur leurs pauvres verres de jus de citrouille! Et l'après-midi me direz-vous? ROLALALA! Un désastre!

Les amis des deux ennemis jurés avaient disparu! Toute l'après-midi qu'ils avaient de libre, jusqu'au cours d'Astronomie le soir, c'est après que tout "partit en couilles" comme le disait Harry.

Le prince des Gryffondors s'était fait embarqué par Hermione vers un couloir inconnu, dans une salle, encore plus louche et sombre que celle de Rogue, et puis plus rien, Harry Potter ne se souvenait de rien!

Du côté de notre blond-d'amour-beau-gosse, ça avait été plus... Violant? Oui c'est le mot! Un petit Stupéfix, et un sort de bâillon pour le faire taire vite fait bien fait au détour d'un couloir.

Mais le pire me direz-vous c'est qu'ils s'étaient tous les deux réveillés dans le même lit (oui ce joli lit en bois de cerisier et au matelas immense et confortable au draps de soie beiges) l'un sur l'autre!

Notre survivant en chef, couché sur le dos, avec un Serpentard à moitié sur lui! Mais ce n'est toujours pas le pire! Noooooon! Vous n'aviez encore rien vu, rien entendu!

Le pire, c'est qu'ils s'étaient réveillés en même temps, qu'ils s'étaient regardés quelques secondes avant que Drago Malfoy ne hurle si aiguë que l'on aurait penser qu'il provenait de la bouche d'une femme, que dis-je il hurla comme une fillette venant de perdre sa mère dans le rayons produits-laitier d'un super-marché, pensa Harry. Le blond lui mis son poing dans la joue du brun! Ce fut le début de la première bagarre.

Mais revenons à notre string léopard et à notre porte fermée.

Ils avaient fini par se calmer et prendre des coussins pour s'asseoir parterre, face à la jolie cheminée où un feu brûlé. Ils ne parlaient pas, ne se regardaient pas, ils ne pensaient à rien, ils en avaient juste marre, ils étaient fatigués et ne sortiraient sans doute jamais de cette chambre.

\- Comment on a fait?

\- Fait quoi?

\- Comment on a fait pour se retrouver là?

\- Ça c'est juste parce que nos amis sont des connards finis.

\- C'est vrai, mais je ne parlais pas de ça.

\- Tu es aussi compréhensible que t'es cheveux sont coiffés Potty.

\- Hé! Laisse mes cheveux en dehors de ça! Je veux parler du fait que l'on soit ennemi, que l'on passe notre temps à nous taper dessus.

\- Ça c'est de ta faute.

\- Comment ça c'est de MA faute?

\- Le jour de la rentré, en première année, c'est toi qui a rejeté la main que je t'ai tendue.

\- Tu avais insulté la première personne du monde magique avec laquelle j'avais sympathisé.

\- Ne me dis pas que le survivant du monde magique, qui a résisté à un Avada n'avait pas tous les amis du monde chez les sorciers!

\- Eh bien détrompe toi Malfoy! Je n'ai découvert le monde sorcier qu'à l'âge de 11 ans.

Harry avait dis ça en se levant et en se tournant pour faire face à sa némésis, la colère brillait dans ses yeux verts. L'incompréhension se lisait dans ceux gris de Drago. Harry Potter ne connaissait pas le monde sorcier? « Impossible » se disait Malfoy.

\- Mes tuteurs sont moldus et on toujours détester tout se qui touche à la magie, au fantastique, au surréalisme! C'est Hagrid qui est venu me chercher dans une vieille cabane en ruine, au milieu d'une tempête sur une petite île au milieu de je ne sais où. C'est lui qui m'a dis que mes parents avaient été assassinés par un taré lorsque j'avais 1 an.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais rien su de tout ça?

\- Jamais! On aurait pu être ami si tu n'avais pas insulté Ron, si tu ne m'avais pas dégoûté en moins de 5 minutes de la maison de Serpentard.

\- Attend comment ça "te dégoûter de Serpentard"?

\- Le Choixpeau a voulu m'envoyer là bas, mais je n'ai pas voulu à cause de toi et de Voldemort!

\- Le Survivant à Serpentard... Pourquoi me dire tout ça?

\- Parce que j'en ai marre que tu me prennes pour le gosse qui a toujours tout eu alors que ma tante, mon oncle et mon cousin me rabaissaient plus bas que terre et qu'ils se servaient de moi comme d'un elfe de maison!

-Pardon?!

Harry finit par se rasseoir à la place qu'il occupait il y a quelques instants et raconta plus ou moins en détails son enfance, la joie de découvrir un nouveau monde, toues les emmerdes qu'il eu depuis son arrivée dans cette école. Drago ne l'avait pas interrompu et l'avait écouté jusqu'à ce qu'il eu fini.

\- Les seuls moments où je me sens moi-même c'est quand on se bat. Je n'ai plus impression de porter tout le destin et le poids du monde sur mes épaules. Mais je n'ai pas l'impression d'être un adolescent qui peut vivre sa vie sans grandir trop vite.

Puis le silence. Plus aucun des deux jeunes hommes ne parlaient. Avant que Drago n'ouvre la bouche et lui raconte son enfance, qu'il démontrait comme étant parfaite, alors qu'il n'en était rien.

-Tout le monde pense que j'ai vécu comme un prince, même si dans le fond c'est vrai. Mais je n'ai jamais eu l'amour d'une mère ni celui d'un père. Ils sont tous les deux trop "sang-pur" pour ça. Pour eux l'éducation, la valeur, la puissance et l'argent passe avant tout le reste. Les premiers réels amis que j'ai eu sont Blaise et Théodore. Crabbe, Goyle et Parkinson sont juste des ... Je ne sais même pas comment les appeler! Des obligations? Mes parents m'ont forcé à les fréquenter juste parce qu'un jeune garçon, je cite "de ma stature se doit d'être entouré par des personnes qui pourront lui être utile dans le futur!" Mais je n'en ai pas envie. C'est pour ça que je voulais me faire mes propres amis! Mais je ne savais pas comment faire... Et je me suis dis que si en prime, je pouvais faire chier mes parents, alors au temps y aller à fond et aller contre tout leurs principes, contre toutes leurs valeurs et leur ancien maître.

\- Du coup, tu as décidé de me demander de devenir ton ami, moi l'assassin du Lord Noir, pour faire chier tes parents... Tu voulais te servir de moi!

\- Oui! Non!

Le blond soupira lourdement, pesant le pour et le contre pour savoir si il devait continuer son récit, tout lui avouer comme Potter l'avait fait? Prendre son courage à deux mains. 'Je ne suis vraiment pas fait pour être un Gryffondor, je n'ai aucun courage' pensa Drago.

Il sursauta lorsqu'il senti la main d'Harry sur son épaule. L'encourageait-il à continuer ou lui faisait-il comprendre qu'il n'était pas obligé de tout lui raconter?

\- J'ai- Commença Drago.

Il prit une grande inspiration.

\- J'ai toujours entendu l'histoire de l'enfant qui a survécu, qui a réduis à néant le Mage Noir le plus puissant du monde. J'ai toujours voulu le rencontrer, en faire mon premier ami. Alors quand je t'ai vu rejeter ma main pour quelqu'un que je faisais semblant de mépriser, ça m'a fait mal. Mais j'ai gardé ça pour moi et j'ai retourné ça contre toi alors que c'est moi et moi seul qui avait merdé.

\- Tu ne détestes pas Ron?

\- Non, je l'envie même. Il a une famille qui l'aime, des frères et une sœur. Rien que pour avoir une famille soudée je l'envie terriblement. Mes parents sont pour avoir un enfant unique alors que ma mère elle-même a une soeur!

\- Euh... elle a deux sœurs Drago.

Harry n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il avait appelé le blond par son prénom. Mais le sang-pur l'avait remarqué et ça lui avait secrètement fait plaisir. Mais ce qui le tracassait le plus n'était pas cela.

\- J'ai deux tantes?!

\- Il y a bien Bellatrix, mais il y a aussi Andromeda, qui s'est mariée à un moldu.

\- Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler.

\- Et pourtant tu as même une cousine, Nymphadora Tonks, qui est en couple avec Remus Lupin.

\- Notre ancien prof de DFCM?!

\- Lui-même!

\- Merlin...

Drago s'allongea sur le sol, l'avant-bras couvrant ses beaux yeux gris. « Quoi? » Harry secoua la tête pour se changer les idées. Mais il ne pouvait le nié, le blond était beau, très beau même. Le brun se leva de son coussin pour se dégourdir les jambes et aussi pour fouiller dans quelques meubles qui se trouvaient dans la pièce.

Il ouvrit plusieurs placards et finit par trouver une bouteille de whisky-pur-feu, et fier de sa trouvaille, il la ramena devant la cheminée. Le Survivant ouvrit la bouteille et commença à boire au goulot avant de faire une grimace.

\- C'est fort cette merde!

Le blond bougea son bras pour voir de quoi parlait son camarade forcé. Il ricana avant de se redresser.

\- Harry Potter qui boit au goulot d'une bouteille d'alcool! Je te vois plus avec un verre de jus de citrouille qu'autre chose!

\- Fous-toi de ma gueule! Te prive pas!

\- Je vais me gêner! Donne moi ça.

Et ils étaient partis pour boire de l'alcool. Ils ne savaient pas l'heure qu'il était, mais ils s'en fichaient. Ils se mirent à parler de tout et de rien, à rigoler, à se taquiner. C'est mieux que de se battre me diriez-vous! Mais si seulement ça s'arrêtait là!

A mesure que la soirée avançait la bouteille se vidait. Il prenait chacun une gorgée d'alcool avant de la passait à l'autre.

La bouteille fut vite finie au plus grand désespoir des deux jeunes hommes. Il allait falloir trouver autre chose à boire. Ils décidèrent donc de se lever et de fouiller partout pour trouver une nouvelle bouteille. C'est après de longues minutes de recherche qu'ils finirent échoués lamentablement sur le lit.

\- C'est pas vrai ça! Râla Harry.

\- Quoi donc?

\- Ils nous enferment dans une chambre avec un putain de lit super confortable et ils sont pas foutus de nous donner ni à manger ni à boire!

\- J'avoue qu'ils ont grave merdé.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau, tout était calme, c'était agréable. Avant que Drago ne fut pri d'un fou-rire qui fit flipper Harry.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as à rire comme ça? Ça va pas bien? Tu m'as fait peur!

\- Tu peux pas savoir ce qui m'est passé par la tête!

\- Bah raconte! Garde pas ça pour toi!

\- Tu vas voir c'est hilarant!

Son fou-rire reprit de plus belle et Harry commença à rire à son tour.

\- En-en fait -hé hé- j'ai imaginé ce que ça ferait si on était en couple! Le PIRE couple du monde! T'imagine!

Harry ria encore plus fort si c'était possible et Drago le rejoignit dans sont hilarité. Le blond, qui s'était redressé, finit par s'effondrer sur le brun, qui passa ses bras autour de la taille de son camarade. Drago s'était installé sur le torse de son désormais ami - et compagnon de beuverie, entre autre-.

Malfoy, la tête nichée dans le cou de Potter, finit par se la relever pour regarder le brun. Il le trouva beau.

En homme saoul qu'il était, le blond laissa son instinct le guider et posa doucement ses lèvres sur la peau lui s'offrait à lui! Harry trembla de plaisir, laissant un soupir d'aise franchir ses lèvres. Drago prit ce soupir pour une invitation et continua doucement sa tâche.

Le blond appuya plus franchement sur la peau du brun avec ses lèvres. Harry serra Drago plus fort dans ces bras, attrapant ses hanches d'une main et ses fesses de l'autre.

Le blond s'agrippa un peu plus au Survivant, s'accrochant à son cou pour venir embrasser son visage, avant de regarder ses lèvres avec envie, puis les yeux verts qui s'étaient fixés aux siens. Et doucement, en même temps ils rapprochèrent leurs têtes pour qu'enfin leurs bouches se rencontrent.

C'était d'abord doux, des caresses et des petits mordillements. Puis leurs langues se sont rencontrées, brutalement, passionnément. Leurs respirations devinrent haletantes et ils cherchèrent plus de contact auprès de l'autre.

Drago, à califourchon sur Harry, commença à le déshabiller, lui arrachant sa chemise, faisant voler les boutons dans la pièce. Le blond avait l'air d'apprécier la vision du torse nu sous le sien. Il laissa ses doigts parcourir les muscles fins. Harry, quand à lui, lui avait retiré la chemise de l'intérieur du pantalon et caressa la peau de ses hanches, son ventre le bas de ses reins.

Leurs érections étaient collées l'une contre l'autre, seul leurs pantalons les séparaient. Drago se pencha sur Harry et embrassa ses lèvres, il descendit se bouche tout en embrassant et léchant la peau qui se trouvait sous lui, attaquant l'un de ses mamelons et pinçant l'autre. Le brun se cambra sous lui, arquant son dos dans l'espoir d'avoir encore plus de sensations.

Le blond reprit son chemin, embrassant le ventre plat, caressant du bout de la langue le nombril qui tressauta sous ce touché. Il finit par l'enfoncer à l'intérieur, faisant de légers vas et vients, devenant plus rapide. Harry gémissait de plus en plus, lui en demandant plus dans un soupire.

Drago défit la ceinture d'Harry et déboutonna le jean de son amant, il sortit doucement la verge, tendue à en faire mal, du boxer du gryffondor. Il la caressa d'abord doucement avant de l'empoigner plus franchement et de la masturber avec toute la vigueur dont il était capable.

Harry enfonça ses doigts dans les cheveux blanc, tirant légèrement dessus, et le propriétaire de ces cheveux trouva que c'était le bon moment pour abandonner le nombril pour quelque chose de plus appétissant.

C'est avec un certain plaisir qu'il se redressa et sortit son propre sexe de son pantalon devenu bien trop serré depuis longtemps. Il observa le lion, qui lui regardait la colonne de chair que son amant branlait doucement en s'imaginant tout ce qu'ils allaient faire.

Harry n'en pouvait plus, il en voulait plus, toujours plus. Il supplia du regard le vert et argent de la toucher.

Enchanté de vous rencontrer ...

Ce n'était qu'un murmure mais c'était suffisant pour lui. Il se baissa de nouveau et lécha, presque avec tendresse, la preuve du plaisir du brun. Harry pencha la tête en arrière en arquant le dos, sa main enfoncée dans les cheveux clairs de Drago, l'obligeant à le prendre plus en bouche, mais le blond ne se laissa pas faire et bloqua les mains du brun de chaque côté de son corps.

Drago prenait un malin plaisir à maltraiter Harry avec sa langue qu'il laissait parcourir le long du sexe qu'il suçait avec envie, avant de l'envelopper entièrement avec sa bouche. Harry gémit encore un peu plus. Ses râles de plaisirs devenant de moins en moins espacés, bougeant les hanches pour en avoir toujours plus.

-D-Drago! Ah... Je vais-

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que sa semence se répandit dans la bouche du blond qui gémissait à son tour de plaisir. Il lécha une dernière fois la chaire qui se détendait avant de finir de déshabiller son chéri.

Le blond n'avait qu'une envie. Faire du corps sous lui complètement sien. Et il n'allait pas se gêner! Mais avant...

Harry voulut se redresser mais le Serpentard l'en empêcha, le poussant doucement pour qu'il se réinstalle sur les draps de soie et finit de se déshabiller.

Harry crut rêver quand il vit le Serpent s'humidifiait les doigts avec sa salive, avant d'en enfoncer un dans son propre corps, dans sa propre chaire. L'érection du Survivant revint plus vite qu'il ne fallait de temps pour dire "quidditch". Après quelques minutes, l'un qui se masturbait sans mouvements brusques et l'autre qui se touchait, le blond finit par se positionner bien au dessus du membre dur et Harry comprit tout de suite.

\- Je n'ai qu'une envie Harry...

Il abaissa ses hanches jusqu'à sentir le gland de son amant contre ses fesses.

\- C'est de te prendre, et -Merlin- de te faire mien...

Il avait attrapé doucement cette érection qu'il voulait en lui, et la plaça contre son anus.

\- Mais avant je veux t'appartenir!

\- Bon!

Drago s'était violemment empalé sur la colonne de chaire de son amant, l'enfonçant au plus profond de son être. Et pour la première fois de son existence, Drago Malfoy s'était senti bien, malgré la douleur de l'intrusion qu'il avait désirée. Harry avait attrapé les hanches de l'homme au dessus de lui, le gardant tout contre lui. Le blond se détendit doucement et commença à se soulever, avant de se laisser redescendre dans un bruit de succion.

Harry était au Paradis tellement c'était bon. Ce n'était pas sa première fois, mais avec un homme c'était différent. Et il voulait profiter pleinement de cette première fois avec lui. Avec cette homme qui avait investi ses pensées au moins une fois par jour depuis maintenant 5 ans.

C'était pareil pour Drago, il avait toujours voulu l'avoir à ses côtés. Être auprès du héro de son enfance, son camarade de classe, sa némésis.

-je viens Harry ... Aide moi.

Avec un petit sourire en coin très Serpentard, Potter retourna la situation. Il souleva Drago, sortant complètement son sexe de cette antre si chaude et agréable et le posa sur le dos avant de le pénétrer un peu plus violemment qu'il ne le voulait.

Mais le cri de pur plaisir de Drago l'avait dissuadé de ralenti et il le pénétra avec force et vigueur. Harry calla les jambes de son amant sur ses épaules pour pouvoir entré complètement son sexe dans l'anus de sa némésis, qui ne pouvait plus retenir ses cris et ses gémissements de plaisir.

Harry sentait qu'il allait bientôt jouir. Mais avant ça il voulait trouver cette boule de nerf qui rendrait Drago complètement dingue.

-Ha-Harry! Fais moi jouir! Par pitié!

Le brun se coucha totalement sur son blond, le pilonnant vigoureusement et un cri plus fort que les autres lui fit comprendre qu'il avait atteint son but.

Harry répétait le prénom de son Serpent comme une litanie, ne se lassant pas de le prononcer. Et c'est dans un grand cri que Drago jouit, son sperme se déversant entre les deux corps chauds et moites.

Harry finit par le rejoindre, se déversant totalement dans l'anus qui s'était violemment resserrait autour de son membre, le faisant jouir.

Il s'était retiré doucement pour ne pas faire mal à Drago mais celui-ci en voulait encore, mais Harry le stoppa en le prenant dans ses bras et en se glissant sous les draps.

* * *

Le matin même, après seulement 4 heures de sommeil. La porte, qui était restée close la veille, s'ouvrit discrètement, ne laissant entendre que de légers chuchotements.

\- Vous croyez que l'on va se faire tuer?

\- Bien sûr que l'on va se faire tuer, on les a enfermés dans une pièce loin de tout pour espérer qu'ils deviennent amis! C'est un suicide collectif ce qu'on a fait!

\- Chut moins fort Zabini!

\- C'est toi qui chuchotes le plus fort Granger!

\- N'en rajoute pas Théo!

\- Ronald vas voir si ils sont encore en vie.

\- Pourquoi moi?!

\- Moins fort Ron! C'est juste histoire d'un allé-retour.

\- Prend tes couilles de Gryffondor en main et va voir!

\- C'est facile pour toi t'es qu'un connard de serpent!

\- Et fier de l'être! Répliqua Blaise Zabini avec un sourire.

Ron s'avança en silence dans la pièce priant tous les grands sorciers et dieux moldus qu'il connaissait.

Il s'approcha en douceur du lit où semblait dormir une masse informe.

\- Oh putain de Merlin de merde!

Ce fut une déclaration qui perturba les trois autres complices, qui entrèrent à leur tour dans la chambre. Même le sérieux et imperturbable Théodore Nott haussa les sourcils avant qu'un rire presque hystérique ne le prenne.

\- Putain il va les réveiller le con!

\- Pour ne pas nous réveiller il aurait fallu que vous chuchotiez moins fort. Dit une voix glaciale sortant de sous les couettes beiges.

\- Oh putain on est mort.

\- Ça c'est sûr Ronald.

Les deux princes de l'école se redressèrent sur leur lit, des regards noirs collés à leurs visages.

 **FI-**

\- Quoi quoi quoi attend! Ça se finit comme ça?!

La narratrice fut coupée par un de ses camarades de chez les Serdaigles. Elle le fusilla du regard avant de soupirer.

\- Comment veux-tu que ça finisse?

\- Mais Malfoy n'a pas pris Potter!

\- Ah mais c'est pour une autre fois! Et puis on ne peut pas tout avoir. C'est bien pour entraîner votre imagination!

La basanée regarda tous les sixièmes et septièmes années qu'il y avait dans la Salle sur Demande. Son regard finit par tomber sur une tête blonde très connue.

\- Hey Malfoy tu en as pensé quoi de mon histoire?

Le dit Malfoy qui semblait regarder à sa gauche tourna ses yeux vers la narratrice de cette histoire totalement surréaliste.

\- Même si j'étais gay, je ne m'abaisserai jamais à faire une pipe à cette... chose! Alors que l'on soit bien clair Kookooth, JAMAIS!

\- Mais quand même! Non?

\- Non.

La discussion était close. Il se leva et sortit tranquillement de la Salle sur Demande.

Seul l'oeil acéré de la Poufsouffle narratrice put voir un pied dépassé de ce qui devait être une cape d'invisibilité. Elle rigola doucement, sous le regard inquiet des élèves du pensionnat.

\- Comme quoi je ne raconte pas que de la merde.

Dans le couloir, Harry enleva sa cape et regarda son petit-ami qui était un peu pâle.

\- Mais comment elle a fait pour savoir? Demanda Drago.

\- On a jamais été enfermés dans une pièce par nos amis... et encore moins couché ensemble dans des draps beige. En tout cas Sarah a de l'imagination.

\- Elle a trop d'imagination pour une Poufsouffle! En plus ça va lancer des rumeurs!

\- Dit-il après en avoir lancé plusieurs sur moi.

\- Mais je me suis excusé!

\- Je sais mon Coeur.

Harry s'approcha et pris son amour dans les bras, avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

* * *

Mouahahaha! Mon premier OS, mais aussi mon premier lémon! J'en ai déjà plein d'autres en tête avec différents personnages, entre simple couple ou dans un plan à trois (roh oui \o/)! Ça m'a vraiment éclatée d'écrire ça, avec une narratrice, savoir que c'est une histoire inventée, totalement surréaliste mais qui a dans le fond une part de vérité!

Encore un grand merci à ma correctrice qui a eu le courage de tout corrigé ! :D

À la prochaine pour une nouvelle histoire :D

Mlle Xa '


End file.
